Confessions: SPD
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is hard to summerize, a trap is sprung on Cruger and Kat, will they make it? CrugerxKat pls. r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

* * *

**Confessions: SPD**

Kat smiled as she walked into the command center, peace was something she enjoyed, but knew would always be short lived as long as Gruumm still remained free. Then she looked at her friend Anubis "Doggie" Cruger and an old rumor that she'd overheard one day rang in her mind

"I've heard cadets say that if Kat and the commander were of the same ethnicity they would probably have been together for at least eight years now" on of the girls had said to Z and Kathleen

"It wouldn't surprise me any" Z said

Kathleen agreed as well that she figured that they would be together.

Kat wondered if that was true that they would be together if their ethnicities were the same… she didn't know about him, but on her end it would probably be true.

To her he was a magnificent person and her hero. He saved her life… literally after her home planet fell to Gruumm. Other members of the search party… including the now Supreme Commander, Fowler Birdie, and Sergeant, Silverback, among others had passed her up as being to far gone to save; Anubis "Doggie" Cruger saw her as otherwise. He looked at her and saw that it was only by her willpower that she was alive and had a good chance of making it if she held her will as strongly as she had so far. He had watched her recover over the months and then begin to get to know those around her and see him for what he really was at that point broken, working at a mere fragment of his true potential. His heart had shattered with the lost of his wife, Aisynia Cruger only months past and to see Kat thriving did him good, but she knew that to get him back to his potential she had to get back to her own first. She didn't know what Cruger would say to that rumor she couldn't tell that the rumor was plausible from both sides.

To Cruger, the answer to the question of would he be with Kat if they were of the same ethnicity might be 'of course'… he saw her for her grace and majesty as an individual, she didn't let much get in her way and that was what he liked about her. The only thing that he didn't like about her was she didn't do enough for herself, it was almost as if she didn't think about herself until last, and that didn't become more obvious until her recuperation was finished and she went to tending to his injured spirit when hers was just as bad if not worse. He had noticed instantly that she didn't really think about herself that much; she mostly put others before herself, namely him, which he never thought truly necessary, his wife had been the same way only not to the same degree as Kat Manx. Cruger could remember watching Kat push herself to recover and then turning to help him reach what she knew he could be. He knew her to be a compassionate woman, but didn't see that from her at first, then realized that was just her way.

Cruger watched Kat work on one of the computers that had been malfunctioning that day and he realized that they were brought together for a reason, they were good for each other.

Kathleen watched her mother and the commander and smiled her mother always knew how to play her cards where Cruger was concerned and vice versa he knew how to play his cards with her… that was how the new mission was devised. Kat was leaving SPD with Cruger to investigate a trouble that only a computer expert could figure out, and he would serve as a protector to her.

They found themselves way outside of the Newtech City Limits and out of their comfort zones. The city was out of view by the time the got to the location of the disturbance and realized it was a trap!

"Krybots!" Kat exclaimed.

"Just what I thought, it's a trap… Kat stay back" Cruger said then morphed.

"No!" Kat snapped, "I am not helpless, I can fight" as she got out of the Jeep and stepped up beside the Shadow Ranger.

"Okay, Kat" Cruger smiled internally, there another of her good traits she wouldn't put up with people hurting her friends. The battle raged for at least fifteen minutes before it became a standoff appeared Gruumm and grabbed the undefended Kat and placed his sword to her throat

"One wrong move and I kill her!" he said firmly Cruger stopped mid swing and put his Shadow Saber to his side

"Let Kat go, she isn't involved in our fight" Cruger said

"Oh is she, Anubis?" Gruumm asked "I've hit an old wound haven't I Doggie?" Gruumm was doing his best to get Cruger to attack him and involuntarily murder Kat as well!

"I won't attack you as long as you use my best friend as your living shield… I knew you were ruthless but this is low even for you" Cruger knew it was too dangerous to try and fight Gruumm's forces while Gruumm still had that blade to Kat's throat. So he did the only thing he knew, demorphed and surrendered immediately

"Doggie, don't give up because of me!" Kat protested

"I'm not going to sacrifice my best friend… there is nothing that important."

"What about the fate of the world?" Kat demanded

"Forget it, if the cost of saving the planet is your life then it costs too much" Cruger's actions showed that he meant what he said

Gruumm shoved her forward towards Cruger who instantly caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Don't worry, the battle for this planet isn't over yet, the rangers know something's going on I sent a distress call"

"Then why did you surrender?" she asked

"I knew that when I did, he would let go of you… meaning you'd be safe" the conversation's hushed tone meant that Gruumm didn't hear a word that they said

That was the moment everything clicked in her mind, he was surrendering so that she wouldn't be in the cadet's line of fire when they arrived as the back up.

An Orange head grabbed Kat roughly, but Cruger knew that now there was less of a chance that Gruumm would cause Kat physical harm; he didn't really realize how truly brutal Gruumm was. The next time he'd see Kat she would be injured after having to defend herself against Gruumm.

Cruger found himself at a temporary setup on Earth, several Orange Heads and Blue Heads guarded him, he could have easily defeated them and left, but he didn't plan on leaving without Kat Manx she was his best friend and he loved her dearly. He felt his heart break when he saw her condition after she had to face battle because she wouldn't give in and work for Gruumm or the "Magnificence" and Gruumm and his forces knew that even the Magnificence could brainwash a felina and them not quickly recover themselves.

"Kat," Cruger was quickly at her side as he knew she wasn't well. She was weak from her injuries and he knew this meant trouble for her… he had no means to treat her wounds and this made him furious, but he kept his anger inside, he needed to do what he could for Kat; she needed him. He helped her get from the entrance deeper into the room where he could better see what was going on.

She was weak, and having trouble breathing. He found that he still had his morpher on him, and he knew, on his own he could escape easily, but as badly injured as she was, he didn't want to leave her at Gruumm's mercy or lack there of. Cruger figured she had some fractured ribs by the way her breathing was labored

"Doggie it… it hurts to breath," she whispered in absolute agony.

"Hush, don't speak" he said gently those words gave him the feeling she might have a punctured lung among other severe injuries

'Gruumm, you will pay for hurting Kat' Cruger thought 'I promise'.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Mary Shelly's Frankenstein or the nearest hurricane, whichever I chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's voice came across the communication line.

"Commander, where are you?" he asked

"I'm not sure, Cadet, but have Dr. Felix on standby, Kat is injured… severely." Cruger said

"Consider it done, sir" Jack replied as he got back into the S.W.A.T. truck and headed for where Cruger's morpher signal came from and as he did so he contacted base and requested that a medical team be on standby and ready for the worst… he would be bringing in one severely injured felina. The next thing he knew Alexander had joined him in the EMS ambulance.

"You said 'severely injured' and I figured you'd need paramedics… so Ricardo and grabbed our truck and headed out"

"Thanks, guys" Jack said

"You can thank us later, I believe we're needed!" Alex said

"Yeah"

"Lead on!" Ricardo said

Cruger watched as Kat's breathing became even more labored and he knew her condition was deteriorating as fear took hold of her heart; she wasn't getting enough Oxygen and almost felt that she was suffocating slowly. Cruger could sense Kat's growing fear and he now held her in an attempt to comfort her. She appreciated not being alone and the fact that he wouldn't leave her unless given no other option.

Before they knew the Orange heads and Blue heads were locked in combat with some rangers, the other two Alex and Ricardo came to them. Cruger stepped back so Alex could assess Kat's injuries. Ricardo immediately applied Oxygen as he realized it was necessary.

To Kat, this assessment was a necessary evil, it caused her even more pain, but they had to know what was wrong with her.

"I'd say two to three fractured ribs and a punctured lung which is close to collapse!" Then with a huge, panicked, gasp she gave him the sign it had

"Hurry, we can't keep treating her hear… the truck isn't fast enough, requesting life flight helicopter!" He said over the medical communication line. Within mere moments they were putting Kat on the helicopter to take her back to SPD where Felix and his medical staff were waiting, ready for Kat's arrival.

Cruger knew he couldn't ride with her anymore so he went into combat, destroying the Orange Heads in order to take out his fury at Gruumm for the condition he had left Kat in.

After the battle Cruger tried to calm himself down, and knew the rangers now all realized he was upset about Kat's injuries and they stayed out of his way.

They got back to base to find that Kat was in surgery for her collapsed lung and broken ribs.

'Gruumm, you will pay' Cruger thought then began to silently pray for his friend's recovery.

The rangers all were praying for her to recover as well, for Cruger's sake. They knew it would take nothing short of a miracle. They didn't know if it were possible for her to survive her injuries period and realized that if she died, Cruger would never be the same again. As a commander and as a person he needed Kat more than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

Felix came out of the O.R., his expression showed no emotion and all the cadets read that as they ought to prepare for a funeral, Kat hadn't survived… or had she?

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is she?" Cruger asked braced to hear that she didn't make it

"She is stable for the time being." Felix smiled "The prognosis is good, Commander, you can relax"

There was a celebration in the waiting room they were glad to hear that she would be okay.

"She was just moved to a recovery room to be watched." Felix said

"May I go see her?" Cruger asked

"Yes" Felix replied, "she's still very groggy, but waking up as we speak, sir, try no to make her talk too much, she's still isn't breathing completely on her own"

"I won't" Cruger replied as he left to Kat's room

He arrived to see her lying there half asleep, the mask over her nose and mouth let him know that was the assistance Felix had spoke of. He didn't say a word she needed to rest. He smiled as he watched her lying there almost asleep, her expression showed none of the pain she had been in prior, she was probably feeling better already. The door closed with a slight click that woke her up, much to his dismay. He hadn't wanted to wake her up but ended up doing so by accident.

"Hi Doggie" she whispered, having to move the oxygen mask to make her voice understandable.

"Just rest, Kat, you've been through a lot" he said as he took a seat beside her.

"You have no idea," she sighed

"We can talk later, you just need to rest and give your injuries time to heal"

"True" she said, as she felt that sleep sounded really good at that point in time. She put the mask back as it was easier to breath despite being less comfortable, that would just have to be dealt with… she needed the rest and the assistance breathing.

Cruger watched as Kat slowly went back to sleep and smiled, she would feel better after a lot of rest. He moved a stray bit of her hair from her face before leaving silently to allow her to sleep… this time when the door shut she was sleeping too deeply to notice it which made him feel better. He got back to the waiting room and Jack asked him how Kat seemed to be doing.

"She seems fine" Cruger replied in relief "I'm pretty sure she'll recover"

"As am I," Felix said "her kind are extremely resilient, despite not looking like it, barring the slight chance of infection, I expect her to make a full recovery"

Everyone was relieved to hear Felix speak so optimistically about Kat's condition, but there was still the little bit of telling Kathleen.

"Sky, you should tell Kathleen" Jack said

"Why me?" Sky demanded

"She is your girlfriend after all," Jack said

Sky started off but stopped and turned to Jack and his other friends

"Remind me to kill you later!" Sky said as he walked out of the infirmary to go and tell his girlfriend what was going on with her mother.

At first, Kathleen didn't want to believe that this had happened but she knew that Sky wouldn't lie to her about her mother and she was devastated to hear of it, but there was nothing she could do about it. Sky held Kathleen close as she began to cry, her mother had nearly died, even thought she knew her mother was fine it still hurt her to hear that it had happened.

"Don't worry Kathleen, you know your mom, she'll be fine." Sky said

"I know" Kathleen replied weakly "but it is hard to think that anything this bad has happened to a member of your family, much less your mother."

"I understand, this has to be hard for you"

"You have no idea" Kathleen sighed; she sounded a bit like her mother with that line.

About an hour later Kathleen was walking the base when she came across Cruger staring out a window overlooking New Tech City.

"Pardon me sir, is something wrong?" she asked

"No, Kathleen there isn't" Cruger paused "your mother is improving."

"Thank you or telling me, sir, I figured that she was, I just can't wrap my head around the fact that she nearly died" Kathleen stood beside her commanding officer. She knew there was more to what was going on in his mind than he was letting on, but that tended to be Cruger's way, to hold things from the cadets, and she didn't pry.

"Kathleen, you do know I care about your mother deeply, you wouldn't be the only one that would be hurt severely if your mother had died today" Cruger said, finally opening up to his best friend's only daughter.

"What do you mean by that Commander?" Kathleen asked

"Before I give you any explanation, I want this conversation to be person to person"

"So, are you giving me permission to refer to you the way I've heard mom do?"

"Just for now" Cruger smiled weakly, she was like her mother

"Well, either way you haven't told me what you mean earlier"

"I was about to get to that" he said "you realize that it has been nearly twenty-three years since your mother and I met on your home planet…"

(Flashback, POV: Cruger)

The scene was one of destruction, families were torn apart and the remains of people's lives lay scattered across the ground.

I had the unenviable task of tallying the dead. Then I came across one who hadn't let go of her life just yet… and in that one individual there lay a spark of hope for those people who wanted to give up and die. A spark of hope for me that there was a future for the galaxy, as long as individuals like her existed, ones that didn't believe in giving up without a fight.

(End flashback, third person)

"… That person was Kat, your mother" Cruger said

"Really? That's amazing to think about" Kathleen said "So, Doggie, if I interpreted this correctly, you mean to say she's been hurt worse than this and recovered without a problem"

"Not much worse, Kathleen, but you're close, you're mother has always had a way of making a come back" Cruger smiled

That was when Cruger noticed lasers headed in their direction and knew that the plate-glass window that separated them from the lasers wouldn't be able to protect them and he immediately grabbed Kathleen and pushed her out of harm's way, using his back to shield her smaller form from the splintered glass.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane.


	4. Chapter 4

Kathleen didn't know what was happening until it had already happened.

"Oh my gosh!" She said in a breathy whisper "That was too close"

"Yes, Kathleen, it was… we're under attack, suit up!"

"Yes sir!"

"SPD EMERGENCY…" they said together

"… Shadow Ranger"

"… SF Red!"

They went into battle and Kathleen noticed that these guys were headed for the infirmary.

"Sir, we need to condense our forces around the infirmary… if they're not after my mom I'll… do night watch for a month!" she said as she headed for the infirmary.

"Don't think I won't hold you to that, cadet!" Cruger said as they put in the code for the security breech and sent the rangers to defend Kat, and turn out Kathleen was right!

"Well, looks like you won't have to do night watch!" Cruger said after the battle was over.

"Glad to know your since of humor wasn't hurt any, sir!" Kathleen deadpanned playfully

"Kathleen, maybe you should check on your mom", Cruger suggested

"Okay" Kathleen replied and started to her mother's room.

"Hi, Kathleen" Kat said weakly

"Hi, mom, how are you?"

"I've been better, I've been worse!"

"I guess you have" Kathleen smiled "I heard you're getting better"

"Yes, and I hope this is going to be a quick process." Kat sighed

"Me too"

Meanwhile: Sky was trying to figure out what Gruumm could have wanted with Kat then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Gruumm thought that he could disable SPD Earth station by getting rid of Kat Manx, he just underestimated her and Doggie Cruger. Sky was ready to kill Gruumm with his own two hands, but he knew that wouldn't help anything, Kat would still be injured, but at least Gruumm wouldn't be after her anymore.

Kathleen wasn't sure of what she thought at that particular moment, all she thought about was her mom, and making sure that Gruumm didn't get his filthy hands on her again.

Cruger, on the other hand had felt that it was partially his fault, he had to take her on that mission, if he hadn't she wouldn't have gotten hurt. While no one would have argued with him on that point, that she did get hurt because she was there, it wasn't his fault, she had chosen to fight by his side, and nearly paid the price for her judgment, or lack there of.

He watched her sleep, she had very little clue that they had just fought off Gruumm's forces to protect her life, Gruumm had intended to kill her and force Cruger to watch her die, but it didn't go right and Cruger was now watching her recover.

Kat woke up quietly as Cruger slept in a chair by her bedside.

Kat looked at him as he slept and felt something she had never felt before, she longed to feel his arms around her again, to feel him hold her like she was the only thing in the galaxy that mattered to him, and that wasn't far off the truth, he wasn't willing to sacrifice her to save the world. He wanted to see her live to see Gruumm's defeat and live to see justice served and see him carry out his revenge for his wife and people along with her husband and baby boy. She wished that he'd truly be open with her, and tell her how he felt if he did truly love her.

She watched him sleep peacefully and didn't wish to disturb him to tell him that she wanted to be held… he probably wouldn't hold her anyway, or, at least, not like she wanted, she wanted him to hold her, maybe let her sleep in those powerful arms, but the thought that he would let actuallyher was almost laughable.

He awoke to see her awake and sighed, he hadn't woke her up, then who did, or did she wake up on her own, he didn't know, but she was up and that was all that mattered.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

A/N: Ducks behind Shadow Ranger pls. Don't throw things I ended this chapter here so Cruger and Kat could have a pure fluff chapter

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane (or Gruumm… which ever I chose)


End file.
